


Faded Pictures.

by millygal



Series: Fanfic Wish List [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Schmoop, escape from heaven, ghost!fic, if any one can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: If anyone can find a way back, it's Bobby.





	Faded Pictures.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Slinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/gifts).



> A/N: Thank you to miss jj1564, who is the mostest bestest understanding beta. This is for twisted_slinky for her #1 Prompt on her Fanfic Meme Wishlist.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Jody Mills is awesome, and I would like to see more of her adventures. If she hooks up with someone along the way, that's fine too. I like her with almost anyone (like seriously, I could see a fic with her Crowley, Dean, Bobby's ghost, a crossover character-you get the drift.)_  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe not what you had in mind but I think you'll still like it honey <3

There’s wrong, there’s really wrong, and then there’s sitting at her kitchen table having a conversation with a man who’s been dead for five years.

“Stop cheating, you sneaky old bastard.”

Jody can see the toaster through the back of Bobby’s head and she’s struck by just how not normal her life has become.

This man once represented everything she felt was wrong with her town. Then he represented the creatures that went bump in the night. Briefly, he started looking like an actual dating prospect, then the silly shit went and got himself shot in the head and then he stood for months of crying into her whisky at night, sipped in honour of a missed opportunity and friendship forged.

Now, well now Jody’s not entirely sure what Bobby stands for, other than palming cards and hiding chess pieces. “Do you ever _not_ stack the deck?”

“You gotta know when to hold ‘em, Sheriff Mills.”

Jody huffs a laugh into her almost empty tumbler and watches her breath mist the glass, distorting the amber droplets clinging to the crystal. “How long before the guards on your cell notice you’ve skipped out?”

Bobby lays down two Face cards and waggles his eyebrows up into his receding hairline. “Too busy quellin’ an uprising in the ranks to pay me much mind, ‘sides I’m not really gone, remember?”

Jody closes her eyes and shakes her head before sighing and throwing down her hand. “And apparently you’ve got to know when to fold ‘em. I’m going to be checking your sleeves later, Singer. And, okay fine, but if you’re there then how can you be - “

“Here?”, Bobby scoops up the pile of cards from the table and starts shuffling without really looking, “I got bored counting the notches on the walls, and they say a person’s memories make them whole. All I did was tap into that concept and take a mental stroll.”

“So that’s why your see-through?”

“I ain’t see-through, I’m wispy.”

Jody chuckles and reaches across the table, laying her hands atop Bobby’s fingers, stilling their movement for just a moment.” No, Bobby, your hairline’s wispy, you - you’re, well I can see out of my kitchen window _through_ your left shoulder. I’m still pretty new to this whole supernatural gig, but even I know that’s not normal. How can I touch you when you’re not really here?”

Bobby enjoys the sensation of being touched, it’s been so long since he felt hands that weren’t his jailer’s, or anyone’s for that matter, resting against his skin that he almost closes his eyes and purrs at the warmth beneath Jody’s fingers. “A mind is a terrible thing to waste, Jody, an’ mine’s had plenty of time to wander the last few years. Let’s just say this is a physical representation of my brain’s need for company, an’ leave it at that.”

Jody stands, still cupping Bobby’s hands, and slowly moves around the table. “That’s a hell of a _that_ to leave it at, but I’m not going to argue, I get enough of being rubbed the wrong way from my girls.”

There’s a tinge of something more beneath Jody’s frustration at having a house full of teenagers, but he’s too busy trying to keep a hold on his mental self to really look that close. “Speakin’ of, they ain’t gonna come waltzing in and decide you need a visit to the funny farm, are they?”

Jody smiles softly and perches on the table in front of Bobby, still clutching his hands. “You’re the one that’s see-through, not me. If anyone’s getting a trip somewhere it’ll be you, with a cup of salt as a parting gift.”

Bobby supposes he should fess up, seen as they haven’t had to deal with company whilst he’s been visiting, yet. “They can’t see me.”

Jody looks down at Bobby’s hands; palms up and resting between her fingers, opaque and misty and not really whole. Running a nail along his _life line_ , she frowns and tilts her head. “Then maybe I’m just crazy and you aren’t really here at all.”

Bobby lifts one of his hands and gently runs the pad of his thumb along Jody’s strong jawline, relishing the heat which seems to help solidify him. “I’m here. I’m real. But I can’t stay long, I can already feel the pull of my body. Heaven’s a damned bitch to make a break from even when you aren’t in some warded cell.”

Jody stands and tugs Bobby out of his seat. “Then we best get with the getting, don’t you think?”

The smile in her voice washes over Bobby and he feels himself blossom into a _real_ boy, for just a moment, before allowing Jody to pull him towards the bedroom. “Romantic, as always, Sheriff Mills.”

“What’s more romantic than my very own grizzled version of Patrick Swayze, hmm? Now, I’ve been meaning to ask, if I give you a happy here, does your body respond _there_?”

Bobby barks out a laugh as he follows Jody into her darkened bedroom, before kicking the door shut behind them. “I don’t rightly know, but maybe we could really go for it and I’ll ask my cell-mate what kinda noises I was makin’ in my sleep when I get back.”

*********

Somewhere in the bowels of Heaven’s version of GTMO, Bobby Singer smiles and sighs before rolling over and mumbling something about sassy women always doing it for him, even if they are high maintenance.


End file.
